Talk:Bounties/@comment-4080028-20121012053426
Chris - Assisted a pirate crew in dethroning the king of Pleasure Island; helped Spike escape Admiral Aokiji and resisted arrest; resisted arrest against Tombstone Grim (and possibly defeated him. I'm still trying to think that through;) released Dracule Sakura from a Marine base in the North Blue; invaded the government affiliated location, Lucky 7; invaded and assaulted G-6; and participated in the Skyline War. (I'm not entirely sure, but I think I heard somewhere that it's considered a crime to try and cross the Red Line by climbing it. That, or i'm getting Fisher Tiger's attack on Mariejois confused with his overall actions. In any case, if this is indeed the case, then Chris' climbing of the Red Line after his battle with Yeren may also be added as a crime as well.) Overall, i've considered his bounty thus far to be 150,000,000 after his first fight with Grim. Though i'm willing to negotiate this with anyone who may see a problem in the size of this bounty. (For comparison: First bounty - 10,000,000; second bounty - 50,000,000; and then his third bounty - 150,000,000.) *Spike - Destroyed a portion of the Human Auction House and threatened a World Noble, and then resisted arrest from Admiral Aokiji; resisted arrest from (and possibly defeated) Tombstone Grim; helped to release Dracule Sakura from a Marine base in the North Blue; invaded the government affiliated location, Lucky 7; invaded and assaulted G-6; and participated in the Skyline War. First bounty - 30,000,000. I haven't figured out the rest. *Timber - Resisted arrest from (and possibly defeated) Tombstone Grim; helped to release Dracule Sakura from a Marine base in the North Blue; invaded the government affiliated location, Lucky 7; invaded and assaulted G-6; and participated in the Skyline War. First bounty - 45,000,000. Haven't figured out the rest. *Glory - Helped The Jolly Pirates resist arrest against (and possibly defeat) Tombstone Grim; helped to release Dracule Sakura from a Marine base in the North Blue; invaded the government affiliated location, Lucky 7; invaded and assaulted G-6; and participated in the Skyline War. First bounty - 50,000,000. Haven't figured out the rest. *Lawrence - Helped The Jolly Pirates resist arrest (and possibly defeat) Tombstone Grim; helped to release Dracule Sakura from a Marine base in the North Blue; invaded the government affiliated location, Lucky 7; invaded and assaulted G-6; and participated in the Skyline War. First bounty - 100 (the Marines believe Lawrence is a harmless pet, like Chopper.) Haven't figured out the rest. *Wyatt - Helped to release Dracule Sakura from a Marine base in the North Blue; invaded the government affiliated location, Lucky 7; invaded and assaulted G-6; and participated in the Skyline War. *Sakura - Destroyed 10 Marine battleships in one fight against the Marines, when she was the captain of The Storm Pirates; invaded the government affiliated location, Lucky 7; invaded and assaulted G-6; participated in the Skyline War. First bounty - 99,000,000. Haven't figured out the rest. *Aphro - Invaded the government affiliated location, Lucky 7; invaded and assaulted G-6; and participated in the Skyline War. *Hanuman - Causing a rampage in Lucky 7, as well as siding with The Jolly Pirates; invaded and assaulted G-6; and participated in the Skyline War. *Rune - Prior crimes as a pirate as of yet unknown; invaded and assaulted G-6; and participated in the Skyline War. *Karen - Prior crimes as a pirate as of yet unknown; helped her crew escape G-6 after the large battle there; and participated in the Skyline War. *Bach - Defected from the Marines as a former Rear Admiral and joined The Jolly Pirates after the battle at G-6; and participated in the Skyline War. First bounty - 200,500,000. Haven't figured out the rest. *Shinku - Participated in the Skyline War. First bounty - 50,000,000 (all allies of The Skyline Pirates in the Skyline War received a bounty increase of 50,000,000.) *Mary - Escaped the influence of the World Government after becoming enraged for forcibly becoming a Guardrone, and has become a liable risk in leaking secrets of the Guardrone project to enemies of the government; and may or may not have participated in the Skyline War (not sure yet.) First bounty - 50,000,000 (the World Government lied about Mary's bounty, and listed her as a criminal wanted for "killing numerous civilians and disrupting the peace and economy of countless nations.") *Lys - Recognized as a skilled Revolutionary spy and assassin; and may or may not have participated in the Skyline War (not sure yet.) First bounty - 167,000,000. I'll add any other characters of mine that have bounties later. For now, these are the crimes I had in mind for The Jolly Pirates. Any new crimes thought up will be added to the list.